


Farewell

by Colossus



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Keyword, M/M, dont know whats going on, ilk thorkimin içine edişim
Language: Türkçe
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4537887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Colossus/pseuds/Colossus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bir Tanrı'ya nasıl elveda denilebilir ki?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Farewell

**Author's Note:**

> Keyword; Ejderha  
> Şart: Günümüzde geçmeyecek, ya geçmiş dönemlerde ya da sizin yarattığınız bir gelecek içinde geçecek. 
> 
> İlk defa Thorki denedim. Thorki bana lanetli geldi sanırım, ya da ejderha öyle oldu. Sıkıntılar içinde böyle bir şey çıktı. Umarım bir şeyler becerebilmişimdir.
> 
> Soundtracki de bu yazımın; https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vN_67KMy9W0
> 
> Umarım birazcık da olsa hoşunuza gider. Ben ne yaptığımı anlayamadım çünkü.

Sarı saçları terden sırılsıklam olan adam, kestiği odunları at arabasına dizerken akşam çökmek üzereydi. Güneş, araziye veda ediyor ve yerini Ay’a bırakıyorken Thor ormanda işini bitirdiği için mutluydu.

Arabanın başına geçip geldiği yolu geri dönmeye başladı. Thor geceleri severdi, yıldızlara bakmayı ve Tanrılara selam vermeyi severdi. Her zaman Tanrıların da ona selam verdiğini düşünürdü sarı saçlı adam. Derin bir nefes aldı ve minik bir şarkı mırıldanmaya başladı. Sesi kalın ve toktu. Orman Thor’un sesine öyle alışıktı ki her gece şarkılar söyleyen adama kollarını açar onu korurdu.

Bozuk patikada biraz ilerledikten sonra ilerdeki çalılardan yeşil gözlü bir adam yola düştü. Thor atını hızla durdururken yerde yatan adam yalpalayarak kalkmaya çalıştı ama beceremeden olduğu yere geri düştü. İkinci defa denediğinde dizlerinin üstüne dikildi ve sırtını yanında duran ağaca yaslayıp oturdu. Nefes alış-verişi oldukça normaldi sadece biraz güçsüz görünüyordu o kadar.

Thor yavaş adımlarla gökyüzünü inceleyen adama yaklaşıyordu. İlerledikçe yaklaştığı _şeyin_ tam olarak bir insan olmadığına karar verdi. Vücudunun çoğu yeri sert pullarla kaplıydı, yeşil-siyah pullar omuzlarından boynuna çıkıyor ve yüzüne geldikçe azalıyordu. Adam, insan bedenine sıkışmış bir ejderhayı anımsatmıştı Thor’a.

Yıldızlara bakan adam, başını yaklaşan adımlara çevirdiğinde mavi ve yeşilin çarpışması hayatlarını sonsuza kadar değiştirmişti.

“Beni ölümlüler göremez,” dedi Loki hızla ayağa kalkarak. Gözleri tehlikeli bir biçimde parlıyordu. Thor adımlarını durdurmuş, öylece yeşilliklere bakıyorken gülümseyerek elini uzatıp “Ben Thor” dedi. Doğanın hükümdarı Loki, uzatılan ele şöyle bir baktıktan sonra kaşlarını çatarak, düz bir sesle cevap verdi; “Loki.”

Loki’nin gerçek formu aslında devasa bir ejderhaydı, lakin lanetlenmiş ve bu yarı ejder-insan vücuduna hapsolmuştu. Laneti kırmanın tek bir yolu vardı. _Bir ölümlünün onu görebilmesi…_ Aslında çok normalmiş gibi görünen bu _tek yol_ imkânsızdı. Çünkü Tanrılar hiçbir şekilde kendilerini ölümlülere gösteremiyordu. Ama bu gece, bu aptal ölümlü onu görüyor ve onunla konuşuyordu. Asıl imkânsız olması gereken karşısında duran bu mavi gözlü adam olmalıydı.

“Sen nesin?” diye bildi Loki düşüncelerinden sıyrılıp. Thor gelen soruyla biran afallasa da “Bunu benim sana sormam daha mantıklı olmaz mı?” diye sordu. Loki muzip bir şekilde gülümseyerek Doğanın Tanrısı olduğunu söyledi.

Thor öğrendiği bu yeni bilgiyle daha da kocaman gülümseyerek yerde oturan Tanrıya elini uzattı…

*

Tanışmalarından sonra Loki’nin üzerindeki lanet kalkmıştı ama Loki bir Tanrı bile olsa Thor’u aklından çıkaramıyor, her zaman ona göz kulak oluyor, insan formunda onu ziyaret ediyordu. Bunu yapmaması gerektiğini her ikisi de biliyordu.

Ama Thor’un bilmediği küçük bir şey daha vardı; Tanrılar ölümlüleri sevemez, onlarla sevişemezdi… Daha doğrusu sevmemeli ve sevişmemeliydi. Böyle bir şey yapan bir Tanrı kutsallığını kaybeder ve yıllar içinde yok olup giderdi.

*

“HAYIR!”

“Thor canım acımayacak-”

Thor aşık olduğu adamın, Tanrı’nın, kendisi yüzünden öleceği gerçeğini sindiremiyorken bu sefer kelimeleri bastıra bastıra söyledi.

“Yanıma. Bir. Daha. Gelme.”

Loki yeşil pelerinin ardından mavi gözleri izliyor, tek bir kelime bile söyleyemiyordu. Hayat onun için asırlardır sürüyordu ve teorik olarak asırlar boyu da sürecekti. Loki bunu oldum olası sıkıcı buluyordu zaten. Yaşamın başından beri yalnız olan Tanrı, ilk defa yalnız değildi ve bunun sonucu da ölmekse bunu yapabileceğini biliyordu. Loki başını olumsuz anlamda salladı. Gidemezdi. Gitmemeliydi.

“Bu delilik!” diye bağırdı Thor. Tahta ahırın loş ışığında sarı saçlı adam Loki’ye doğru ilerledi. Onu kollarından tuttu ve suratının önüne düşen bir tutam saçı alıp kulağının arkasına ittirdi. Parmaklarını, boynundaki sert pulların üzerinde gezdirdi.

“Ölüşünü izleyemem. Bu deliliği durdurmamız gerekiyor.”

“Çok geç. Bunu durdurmak için artık çok geç…”

“Hayır. Beraber, beraber bunu durdurabiliriz.”

Thor yeşil gözlerden akan yaşı silerken kollarının arasındaki cılız adamı sıkıca sardı. Buruk bir şekilde gülerek “Tanrı olmak için oldukça sıskasın,” dedi. Ahır kırık kahkahalarla dolarken Loki maviliklere fısıldadı.

“Gidemem Thor. Yapamam.”

*

Akşamın çökmesine çok az kalmıştı, her yer kızıla bürünmüş, küçük köyde herkes evlerine çekilmeye başlamıştı. Thor evine yürürken kaşlarını çatarak insanları izliyordu. Herkes korku ve heyecan karışımıyla konuşuyor kimisi ormanı gösteriyorken neler olduğunu anlamak oldukça güçtü. Thor, kapısının önünde annesiyle konuşan Sif’e selam verdi ve neler olup bittiği sordu.

“Büyük bir ejderha gördük. Köyün üstünden geçerek ormana doğru uçtu. Ama sanırım daha sonra ormana çakıldı-”

“Çakıldı mı?!”

“Evet, ama onu aramaya gidenler bir şey bulamamışlar. Sadece izler o kadar.”

Thor hiçbir şey söylemeden koşmaya başladı. Bir şeyler tersti, hem de oldukça ters. Thor korkuyla hızını arttırdı. Onu bulmalı ve ne olduğunu anlamalıydı. Onu bulmalıydı.

Sevdiğini bulmalıydı. Tanrısını bulmalıydı.

*

“Oh, hayır, hayır hayır hayırhayır-”

Saatlerce koşan Thor karşısında gördüğü bu manzarayla adeta kendisini kaybetti… Devrilmiş ağaçların ortasında koyu yeşil bir ejderha son gücüyle nefes alıp veriyordu. Kanatları düşüşten dolayı oluşmuş yaralarla kaplıydı. Gövdesinde görünen derin yara toprağı kanla suluyordu. Ejderhanın yeşil gözleri Thor’u fark ettiğinde hafifçe parladı. Büyük başını kaldırıp o tarafa dönmek istedi ama o kadar güçsüzdü ki homurdanarak başını tekrar yere koydu.

Thor koşarak ejderhanın başına çöktü. İlk defa Loki’yi böyle görüyordu. Bu kadar güçlü ama bir o kadar da güçsüz. Ejderha burnuyla Thor’u dürttü. Thor gözleri ıslak, elini kaldırıp Lokinin burnuna koydu. Ejderha derin bir nefes bırakırken sarı saçlı adam buruk bir şekilde gülümsedi.

“Özür dilerim.”

_“Ne için?”_

Thor bakışlarını koca yeşil gözlere kitlerken mırıldandı, “Seni görebildiğim için, seni sevdiğim için.”

Loki son bir güçle devasa kanatlarıyla etraflarını sardı. Kanatlarının arasından sızan ay ışığı artık her şeyin bittiğini fısıldıyordu. Thor sert pulları bir kez öptü ve alnını Loki’ye dayadı.

Tanrılar ölmez diye öğretmişlerdi küçük Thor’a. Küçük çocuk buna inanmış ve hayatını bu _gerçeğin_ üzerine kurmaya başlamıştı. Ta ki bir Tanrı’ya âşık olana kadar… Ve o âşık olduğu Tanrı şimdi kollarında ölüyordu. Bunu engelleyememişti. Sevdiği adamı koruyamamıştı.

“Canın acıyor mu?”

“ _Hayır.”_

Thor’un gözyaşları yeşil pulları ıslatıyor, aynı zamanda Ejderhanın ruhunu temizliyordu.

“Ölmeni istemiyorum.”

“ _Sen yaşadığın sürece ölmeyeceğim.”_

Loki artık zamanının geldiğini hissediyordu. Artık onun için her şeyin sonu buydu. Son göreceği şey Thor’un mavi gözleriydi. Son duyacağı ses o’nunkiydi. Eğer bir ejderha gülümseyebilseydi Loki bu düşüncelerin ardından gülümseyecekti ama onun yerine burnuyla Thor’a hafifçe dokundu.

“Her şey güzel olacak, sen orada yıldızların içinde bana bakacaksın. Her gece senin için şarkılar söyleyeceğim Loki.”

“ _Elveda._ ”

Thor başını Ejderhanın burnundan kaldırdı, Loki’ye son öpücüğünü verdi ve mırıldandı,

“Elveda.”

Yeşil ejderha’nın ölümü büyüleyiciydi. Ejderha tüm hiddetiyle ayağa kalktı ve kanatlarını son kez geceye açıp aya doğru uçmaya başladı. Loki her kanat çırpışında etrafa yeşil tozlar saçıyor ve uzaklaştıkça vücudu yok oluyordu.

Thor hayatının aşkına veda etmişti. Yanaklarını silerek yerden kalktı ve gökyüzüne baktı. Çok uzaklarda bir yerlerde yeşil bir yıldız parlıyor, ona selam veriyordu.  

Belki de Tanrılar gerçekten ölmüyordu.

**Author's Note:**

> Efsane batırdım gibi hissediyorum - ki öyle i know- pls help ben bu ikisini çözemedim. T__T
> 
> ps birde allahın aşkı için biri şu konuyu yazsın bir daha ben çok güzel bir konuyu öldürdüm ellerimde.


End file.
